


Happiness is this

by AtulaSK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtulaSK/pseuds/AtulaSK
Summary: Blaise and Draco see Harry at his worst, and offer him something. But since Harry Potter is an unusual force, things go spiraling out of control. How do the three forces join together, and stop Voldemort while dealing with all of the drama they've landed themselves with?





	Happiness is this

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING!

**$ Parseltongue $**

Thoughts

"Normal Speech"

_"Mental Bonds"_

* * *

Blaise POV

 

I watch this rapidly snowballing scene in front of me. I can barely believe the words coming out of that damn weasel's mouth. Beside me, Draco covers his mouth and shakes his head.

 

* * *

Harry POV

 

I listen to all the things coming from ~~Ron~~ Weasley's mouth. Hermione -  no you have to think of her as Granger now Harry - was standing by her boyfriend with her lips thinned and staring at the ceiling. Then it hits me. She was the one who made ~~Ron~~ Weasley say these things - he already blamed himself for - and she knew exactly what buttons to push. I look into the faces of Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna, only to see confusion, wonder, and pity. And although I hate being pitied, I know that these are my true friends. I feel the familiar stinging at the back of my eyes indicating that I will start crying if I don't leave now, so I turned and ran out of the Great Hall.

 

* * *

Third Person POV

 

No one was surprised when Seamus threw an impedimenta at Weasley.

 

* * *

Blaise POV

 

I take Draco's hand and we both go to our common room thinking about what just happened. When we step into the common room, and the door closes behind us, Draco explodes.

"How can Weasley say that or even think of Harry like that?"

"I don't know Draco, he just did."

"But...but who's going to be there for Harry?"

"We can ask him if he wants to be friends with us."

"That's a good idea Blaise. I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

****NEXT MORNING****

"Let's go over to the Gryffindor table Blaise."

"OK."

* * *

Harry POV

 

I sit at the Gryffindor table, silently eating my lunch when I felt two different magical presences that I remember, as one of them is always taunting me, and the other one interested me enough to bring out my inner Serpent. I turn around and find myself looking into deep indigo eyes and mercury eyes. 

"What are you two doing here? Do you want to taunt me some more?"

I can see the pain and hurt in both pairs of beautiful eyes, while I wait patiently (read impatiently) for an answer.

"No Harry. We aren't here to taunt you. We are here to ask for your friendship again."

Something was telling me to give them a chance and trust them, and I listened to my gut.

"Really? I apologize for how I behaved towards you in the beginning Draco, and I'm sorry for being so biased towards one house, when all houses are like that. I can see that now." 

"Really. I forgive you for everything."

Blaise was just silently observing and listening while nodding his head at the appropriate times without having to talk too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did please, as this is the first fanfiction that has hope in my notebook of fanfictions. Be kind with your comments! Constructive criticism is most helpful. I will be updating depending on my schedule as I also will have to do other work and I'm going to be a freshman in college! Yay!!!


End file.
